An ester-based compound is a material used in various applications such as plastics, in particular, polyvinyl chloride plasticizers, electrical and electronic products, pharmaceuticals, paints, pigments, lubricants, binders, surfactants, adhesives, tile food containers, and packaging material, etc.
The ester-based compound is obtained as a mixture together with various by-products derived from a synthesis process or a commercialization process. When the ester-based compound in such a mixture state is commercialized, a desired effect may be deteriorated due to the by-products included in the mixture. In particular, when alcohol is included in the mixture of the ester-based compound, odor may occur in a final product, and thus, it is not capable of being practically used.
Thus, a steam stripping process in which the mixture including the ester-based compound is contacted with steam to remove alcohol from the mixture of the ester-based compound, was introduced. In the steam stripping process, the mixture of ester-based compound may be contacted with steam, and thus, alcohol from the mixture including the ester-based compound may be removed. However, according to the steam stripping method, a nitrogen stripping process in which the mixture from which alcohol is removed is contacted with nitrogen should be essentially included to remove condensed moisture due to steam in the mixture from which alcohol is removed. Therefore, when the steam stripping process is used, at least two or more processes have to be employed to purify the ester-based compound.